Ovarian cancer (OC) occurs most frequently in 50-to-70-year-old females and is the second most common form of cancer among gynecologic cancers. The ovarian cancer mortality rate is known to be higher than that of other gynecologic cancers. Various types of ovarian cancer exist, and they develop separately from different types of cells in the ovary. Epithelial cancer, which is developed on the ovarian surface, accounts for about 80% or more of ovarian cancer cases.
In recent years, although procedures for diagnosis and treatment for ovarian cancer have been advanced, the early diagnosis thereof has remained difficult to make. Accordingly, it has been desired to discover a causative gene for ovarian cancer and to elucidate the functions for establishment of new strategic understandings for effective therapeutic methods, search for diagnostic markers and chemical prevention.